El dia en que mi mundo murió
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Lo veía con sus propios ojos pero no queria creerlo. Sus peores miedos y pesadillas frente a él. Tan solo queria que terminase. Oneshot


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta es una historia que transcurre después de la isla tenrou. **

Se suponía que iba ha terminar.

Que una vez terminada la pelea, todo terminaría.

Pero no fue así.

Lo peor aún estaba por venir.

Frente a nosotros apareció él.

Acnologia, el dragón negro del Apocalipsis.

No se por que había venido pero no fue bueno.

Ese día conocí la destrucción que puede hacer un dragón.

Nosotros, los Dragon Slayers, intentamos hablar con él pero no funciono.

Éramos insectos para él.

Y hasta parecíamos insectos frente a él.

El maestro se enfrento a él.

El se volvió de su tamaño y pelearon.

Pero era muy fuerte para él.

No tenía oportunidad.

Quería quedarme junto con él y ayudarlo.

Pero no me dejaron.

Laxus me agarro y me llevo junto con él.

Le proteste con enojo.

Le decía: "¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?! ¡El abuelo esta…!"

Y Ahí me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Me di cuenta que todos pensaban igual que yo.

Les dolía no poder ayudar al abuelo y tener que huir dejándolo atrás.

Yo también yo llore con ellos.

Pero fue un sentimiento que deje atrás enseguida.

Al caer él abuelo supe que no podía dejarlo ahí.

Logre convencerlos para volver a ayudarlo.

Todos nos enfrentamos contra el dragón.

Le dimos con todo lo que teníamos.

No dejaríamos a nadie atrás.

Todos sabíamos que no le hacíamos daño pero no nos importaba.

Aun así pensamos que juntos podríamos vencerlo.

Pero fuimos ingenuos.

El maestro pensó en usar la Ley Fairy contra él.

Parecía un buen plan para vencerlo, al menos para ahuyentarlo.

Pero no sirvió de nada.

Acnologia lanzo un pequeño rugido al abuelo.

Y vimos lo impensable.

El abuelo morir frente a nosotros.

Por un instante el tiempo se paro.

Todo el caos alrededor paro.

Hubo silencios en lo que parecieron los segundos más largos del mundo.

La voz no salía de nuestras gargantas.

Nuestras miradas se impactaron.

Nuestros cuerpos se paralizaron.

Una vez finalizada, nadie hablo.

Ni una sola reacción.

Todos lo veían pero no lo aceptaban.

Fue demasiado para todos nosotros.

Fui yo quien finalmente grito de dolor.

"¡MALDITOOOOOOOO!"

Le grite a Acnologia.

El dolor y la ira me cegaron.

Se transformaron en mi fuerza interior.

Sin pensarlo me lance hacia él.

En mi había un poder que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

Me sentía más fuerte que nunca.

Finalmente, logre lastimarlo con mi golpe.

Fue como golpear a una montaña pero no me importaba.

Lo que había hecho es imperdonable.

Luche contra él.

Le daba con todo lo que tenía.

Por un segundo pensé que lo tenía.

Pero no fue así.

El solo me golpeo con su mano como si fuera un insecto.

Lo último que escuche fue a Lucy gritar mi nombre mientras lloraba.

En un segundo ya estaba fuera de la Isla Tenrou.

Caí al mar casi inconciente.

Todo mi cuerpo me dolía.

Fue como si un tren me pasase por encima.

Pero eso no me detuvo.

Salí del agua enseguida, iba a volver a pelear contra él.

Tenía que volver por ellos pero jamás regrese.

Acnologia se elevo por arriba de la isla.

El estaba preparando un rugido.

Pero este era uno grande.

Yo intente llegar hasta allí pero ya era tarde.

Vi otra cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Todos…fueron destruidos junto con la isla Tenrou por ese rugido.

Me quede helado.

Todo lo que amaba y ame estaba ahí.

Todo.

Y ahora estaba solo, sin nadie.

Mi familia había muerto.

Lo había perdido todo a causa de ese dragón.

Finalmente caí inconsciente.

Estuve vagando por el mar 3 días hasta que finalmente llegue a Harheon.

Pensé que todo esto fue solo una pesadilla.

Que ya había terminado y despertaría.

Me encontraría despertando junto con Happy en la casa de Lucy.

Ella gritaría: "¡Mi habitación!"

Nos lanzaría una cosa en la cabeza.

Luego nos iríamos juntos a Fairy Tail.

Ahí me encontraría a Cana bebiendo excesivamente en el bar.

Elfman peleando con los demás para demostrar su hombría.

Juvia estaría persiguiendo a ese maldito de Gray por todo el gremio.

Mira estaría cantando en el escenario con su guitarra.

Macao y Wakaba estarían silbandole a toda fuerza.

Luego aparece ese idiota de Gazeel a cantar horriblemente.

Yo como siempre lo detendría por hacer esa estupidez.

Empezamos una pelea pero Erza intenta detenernos.

De alguna manera todos terminamos peleando entre si.

Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle se esconden de la pelea.

Finalmente el maestro nos retiene a todos.

Nos da un regaño por el caos que hacemos.

Pero como siempre dice que es el espíritu de Fairy Tail.

Todos nos reconciliamos y festejamos como siempre.

Esos fueron días que jamás volvería a ver.

Por que la pesadilla aún no había terminado.

Cuando finalmente llegue me había encontrado con lo peor.

Algo que supero todas las palabras.

Que supero toda comprensión.

Todo el país fue…masacrado.

Las ciudades están en ruinas o en fuego o congeladas.

Me quede nuevamente helado.

Camine por lo que me parecía la calle y encontré miles de cadáveres en el piso.

Muchos eran civiles pero podía distinguir a los Rune Knights.

Parecía que estuvieran peleando contra alguien o algo.

Era muy obvio que no lograron prevalecer.

Camine por todo el lugar, la muerte esta por doquier.

No podía entender lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Pude ver lo peor que había.

Fairy Tail…nuevamente en ruinas.

Me quede parado frente a lo que quedo.

Al parecer todos murieron peleando.

No se contra quien o que.

Eso fue todo lo que podía.

Grite.

Grite y llore como nunca lo hice.

El dolor fue demasiado para mi.

Ya no me quedaba nada de mi mundo.

Todo había desaparecido.

Me puse de rodillas y golpe el piso.

Gritaba con todo.

Mis gritos estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza.

Ese día fue…

…el que el mundo jamás volvió a ser igual.

**Fin.**


End file.
